The purpose of this project is to establish a multimodality approach to the therapy of adult cancers, as coordinated under the cooperative group, CALGB. This effort will be directed towards continued participation in the conceptual design and conduct of CALGB protocol studies for solid tumors and hematologic malignancies. This multimodality approach will include the integrated efforts of medical oncologists, radiation therapists, oncologic surgeons and immunologists and psychiatrists.